Adelienne
by Miss Touched In The Head
Summary: A girl who finds her place in life finally,ratings might change later for romance.Oh, what the heck with this formal stuff.LOTS OF EMBARRASSING MOMENTS FOR THE MALES.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Rilia

Adelienne glanced at Rilia's dress, her handiwork, she bit her lip to hold back a tear. She would have to leave before morning dawned, when she would be trapped like a bird in a cage. Mother would never have noticed that she was gone unless she needed Adelienne for something. Adelienne picked up her small bundle of clothes and trudged to the door. She must not let Mother see her escape. She had to get out now. She took one last look at the door to Rilia's room and fled. Rilia would know where she went.

Adelienne's body quavered as she explored the town she had come upon. The old sign by the side of the town hung limply. The sides were already nibbled off by rodents. She glanced into an inn. As she stared, two pairs of eyes stared levelly back at her. Startled, she fell backward. When she looked into the inn again, they were gone. As she was going to leave the town, she noticed a shiny amulet hung on a tree branch. She spproached the tree cautiously, scrutinizing her surroundings as she walked towards the amulet. Taking the amulet from the tree branch, she held it to her eye. The amulet was obviously of fine craftsmanship, a wolf claw hung from it, with runes carved into it, on the other side, an intricate design stunned her. It showed an alpha wolf, lean and tough. It might be worth a pretty penny, she thought, and attached a chain to it. As she put it on, she heard a strange howl.

Then, she fell.

_A large alpha wolf stared at her, it looked exactly like the one in the claw. The wolf whirled around and for a second, she saw her facial features in place of some of the wolf's. The wolf howled and charged, terror flashed in her eyes. She wanted to scream but she was a mute now, nothing would come out. The alpha wolf hurled itself at her, she shrieked and –_

She awoke.

Her clothes were soaked through. She stared at herself, as though thinking she had turned into a monster of some kind. She managed to locate a stream to wash up and change. Then she set off again.

Her journey to the next town was uneventful. And the town was far cry of the deserted and run down town she had come upon earlier. Approaching a stall, she looked at its spread of merchandise, the shop keeper took a look at her and grunted. It was a sure 'buy or leave' concept. She fled immediately.

Finding a dark alleyway between two houses, she took refuge there. She would be safe there until she decided where to go. As she fell into a troubled sleep, a pair of eyes watched her from the inside.

_The wolf looked levelly into Adelienne's eyes. Adelienne was trapped, she could not break its gaze. Adelienne slowly felt her energy being drained away. It had indeed picked the perfect time, when she was most vulnerable. Adelienne did not have the energy to fight it after a full day of travelling. The wolf, still looking at her, slowly stalked towards her. Adelienne, feverish with the drainage of her energy, did not notice. The wolf lunged-_

She had escaped again.

Adelienne sat up in shock. The wolf would never leave her in peace. Surely her luck would run out one day, and it would get her. She had to run – but where? Even in the Black God's realm, she would not be safe.

Curses were shouted. Adelienne whirled around, a lanky youth smashed into the crates which concealed her, getting yellow goo onto his outfit. Smashed banana. He growled a curse and glanced at her. He muttered, "I thought you were trained." He swept her up in his arms and carried her off.

Adelienne fought against his grip. He growled at her to keep still. The sudden rush of adrenalin had gone as quickly as it had come and she fell limply into his arms from exhaustion.

When she woke, she was on a bed. The youth sat on a stool. He peered concernly into her face. When it was apparent that she had come to, he whispered softly into her ear," Nisha, I'm sorry I said you were untrained, it's just that --"

Adelienne broke him off. "I'm not this Nisha of so you speak. You must have mistaken me." He stared at her," You… You aren't Nisha?" He broke into tears.

Adelienne hushed him, she only stopped comforting him when his tears had stopped flowing. Only the soft sound of sniffles were heard. Then, the door slammed open and a scruffy young man ran in. His face was solemn. He whispered to the youth. Then, quickly hurried away.

The youth's face was pale. He whispered," No, no, it can't be… Not her…" He clutched his head in his hands.

Adelienne left the room quietly and went to find the scruffy man. She had to know what was wrong.

Adelienne was in a state of shock. She had never expected this to happen. The youth had thought she was Nisha. And Nisha was dead. She had not escaped them. But, who was the 'them'?


	2. Chapter 2: Cambierres

Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Adelienne looked up. He stood there. His eyes searched the room. When they found her, it never left her face. Slowly, he walked towards her. Held captive by his eyes, she was immobile. When he reached her side, he whispered;" I'm sorry. ", and he was gone. The other men jested about it. And she stared around the room, she could not comprehend. Finally she asked, "Who is he?" more to the air than to the rest. The men chuckled, "You'll see, he's famous enough around town." Fiera, a girl she had befriended brought her to a room. There, she told her who he was, and left her quietly to sleep. Adelienne had a sleepless night. She had faked sleep to get Fiera away, she did not need to trouble her new friend. But, there was a big problem. She had a deranged wolf after her and she thought the youth who had brought her here, was loony.

She could not go to sleep. She lay in bed, trying to contact Rilia with her seeker stone. Rilia had tried to contact her. It was obvious, Rilia's stone was used often. She could sense it. She was giving up hope, her energy was running out. Then, a pang sounded. Adelienne sat up in bed. Hopeful, scared and excited all at the same time. She reached deeper, she could feel Rilia there.

She broke off.

_The alpha wolf howled at the moon. Suddenly, it turned to look at Adelienne and snarled menacingly. Adelienne backed away. The wolf leapt, it landed snugly in front of her. She scrunched up towards the rock wall behind her, as though hoping to disappear right into it. The wolf calmly examined her from head to toe. It walked back and forth, surveying her every move, smart, black eyes calculating. Suddenly, it pounced at her, Adelienne raised her arms, as though trying to ward it away. She toppled backwards._

She stared into black eyes. The wolf smiled, it was in her. She felt its presence. She had passed his first test, she deserved to live.

Leaving the wolf behind, she walked away. Bright light flooded her vision, she meet green eyes. They belonged to the youth. Fiera was at a corner, she was instructing a healer mage how to take care of her with what spells to use. Upon seeing that Adelienne had woken, she shooed the healer away and told her to follow what she had just explained. The healer rushed off.

Fiera offered a hand, she pulled Adelienne up gently, asking how she felt and what had happened. Adelienne shook her head, trying to clear out the massive headache she had gotten. The youth passed Fiera a cup of water, Fiera put it to Adelienne's mouth, telling her to drink, Adelienne smiled and accepted the water gratefully, for her mouth was parched.

Fiera cautiously asked about her, careful not to intrude too much. As she asked a question, Adelienne would answer in her time, choosing her words selectively.

Their conversation:

Fiera: I heard you come from Korrin? (This is just a make up town. Dun bother abt it)

Ade: Well, yes…

Fiera: How is it there?

Ade: It's… Peaceful.

Fiera: Getting kinda nervous because Ade doesn't seem happy abt answering her qns I haven't heard from my family there, any chance you know them? They live opposite this stream called 'Prevailence Curve' You familiar with that place?

Ade: She's thinking: Why is she asking stupid questions? Is she loony like that psycho who called me Nisha? Uh, yea. I think I met them once.

Fiera: Getting REALLY desperate to ask something that doesn't seem dumb How did you find Cambierres?

Ade: WHO THE HELL IS THAT?

Fiera: Uh, the guy who brought you here?

Ade: Oh, THAT psycho.

Fiera: Really, you find him psycho? Actually, I do too. Just that he is in charge of us and all…

Ade: Are you all forming some psycho association?

Fiera: WHAT! Psycho association? NOOOOOO.

Ade: …Really? Cause it seems like it…

Fiera: We are the T.O.T

Ade: Mithros, what is that?

Fiera: Fine… It isn't the real name… But it's kinda cool…

Ade: Just tell me what you guys do or whatever T.O.T is.

Fiera: Basically… We're thi- oh dear…

Ade: What is it?

Fiera: In a whisper Our conversation isn't private anymore.

Fiera's lime green Gift flowed through her fingers, it slinked to the door, as it went under the door, a shriekLet's just describe it as high-pitched was heard and Cambierres fell face flat on the floor when the door was opened.

"CAMBIERRES!" Shouted the two girls simutaneously.

(A/N: Yesh ppl, I have updated for this story. And, yea, the story is kinda disconnected… That's because the top half of the story was done lykke 2 months ago, and then I suddenly remembered that I wrote this story halfway. Thank the Sec 1 orientation campfire that I'm updating. R&R please.)


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving WITH CAMBIERRES?

Fiera and Adelienne were staring right at Cambierres. Ade's face was turning bright pink, temper rising. Fiera, seeing this, tried to calm her down, but Ade was on her scimitar (well, it looks cool) and slashing in the air in front of Cambierres.

Ade: DIE CAMBIERRES, DIE, DIE LIKE THE SCUM YOU ARE.

Fiera: NONONONOOOOOOOOOO, Ade, don't!

Cambierres: Too shocked to speak

Quickly, Fiera caught Ade's arm. Cambierres lay there, stunned. (Ade was still screaming for Cambierres to die)

Fiera: Shhhhh, Ade, you're gonna attract other's attention…

Ade: I DON'T GIVE A BLEEPING TOOT. LEMME AT HIM!

Fiera: ADE! YOU CAN'T. IT'LL KILL THE STORY IF YOU DO.

Ade: Hey, what story?

Fiera: Ooops, wasn't supposed to say that…

Ade: Nevermind… Why shouldn't I kill him anyway?

Fiera: Uh, cause you shouldn't, duh

Ade: Not good enough

Struggles out of her grasp and attacks Cambierres with a series of scratching and punching

(Three hours later)

Cambierres' wounds from Ade's nails and fists were dressed and Ade had calmed down reasonably (Well, not much but at least she isn't attacking him anymore). Fiera prepared some tea, then sat them down at the table and tried to make Ade talk. Every time Ade started a sentence, her eyes would dart around and land on Cambierres, sending a piercing glare.

(Cambierres pulled a blanket over his head and started whining.)

Ade: OH MAN UP, CAMBIERRES!

All Cambierres did was hide under the blanket and keep whining.

Ade: Well, at least his in your room, Fiera, I'm going to bed now.

Fiera: Hey, you can't leave me with him…

Too late, the room door was closed already.

(Next morning)

Ade: Look Fiera, I have to get to this Corus. I need to meet the King and Queen.

Fiera: Please, Ade, stay a while more…

Ade: I can't, Fiera. I'm sorry…

Fiera: Oh gawdd, someone's at the door again.

( Sigh, I don't think Cambierres will ever learn…)

Ade stood up and grabbed her scimitar, lunging at the door. She opened the door and the scimitar gleamed yellow gold in his face.

Cambierres: Eeeeep! Don't hurt me, all I wanted to do was say I'd accompany you to Corus. I have to do some business there so I wouldn't mind going with you.

Ade: Sigh Okayyyyyy…

(Next morning)  
The bags were packed and Fiera with the rest of the bandits were at the door, waving byes. Ade was on Moonpeak, a silver grey stallion. And Cambierres was on Windrider, a strawberry roan mare. They rode off, Ade punching Cambierres every time he made a comment on something.

A/N: Well, I guess that's all. I have the 4th chappie in mind already so check back real soon.


	4. Chapter 3 and a quarter:OATMEAL?

A/N: Hey there again. I'm continuing with the story of Ade and Cambierres going to Corus together. Let's be evil and make Cambierres look stupid. 

After traveling for 2 hours, Ade looked at Cambierres. His hair was matted already and there was some oatmeal on his shirt.

Ade: Cambierres, what are you doing with oatmeal on your shirt? HOW DID YOU STEAL IT FROM MY PACK?

Cambierres: Oh, that's not oatmeal, that's vomit.

Ade: WHAT! EEEEW

Cambierres: I don't know why but my mom always said that my vomit always comes out like oatmeal-

Ade: STOP WITH THE DESCRIPTION!

Cambierres: I don't know why but no one ever lets me finish the story...

Suddenly, a passing merchant surprised them by jumping out and showing them his goods. Cambierres shrieked and ran to the corner of the road. The merchant asked Ade what he was doing. Ade blankly replied :" Makin' oatmeal."

A/N: Yea, that was short, it's not even a chapter. Just a nice joke…


	5. Chapter 4: CORUS!

A/N: I hope you guys liked the oatmeal story. Well, hey, let's carry on with their journey to Corus.

The merchant was long gone before Cambierres returned. His shirt was stained more than ever.

Ade: Made your oatmeal?

Cambierres: Yupp… Can we go now?

Ade: Sure

Cambierres: Let's go

Ade: Are you sure you wanna arrive there with 'oatmeal' all over your shirt?

Cambierres: Not really

Ade: So? Aren't you gonna change?

Cambierres: Oh, right, I'll go change.

When Cambierres returned, Ade got on Moonpeak and helped Cambierres saddle Windrider. Before he could get on Windrider, Ade had already gotten a good distance away from him. They rode till darkness fell, the journey was slow and boring. All that happened was that Ade kept whacking Cambierres and throwing insults at him.

Finally they got to a clearing. (FINALLY, A REST)

Ade: Get your ass here and start the fire!

Cambierres: Okayyyyy…

Ade: I'm going to see if I can find some deer.

Cambierres: Sure.

Of course, Ade, being the hunter she was, found a nice big deer. But when she got back to camp with the deer trailing behind her, she saw Cambierres snoozing away with his head on the ground with his head pressing on the ground and his back on Windrider. He'd fallen right off Windrider.

Ade: OH GET UP, CAMBIERRES, YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE A DENT IN THE GROUND

Cambierres: mumble

Ade: WHATEVER, all the blood is gonna go to your head, not that it'll do much difference anyway

(Next morning, even before dawn)

Ade was up and about, she had finished 3 pattern dances and had had her bath at the stream nearby. And Cambierres still hadn't woken up. Ade decided it was time to try her seeker stone.

Really hoping Rilia would answer, she stumbled towards the river. She breathed into the seeker stone, trying to contact Rilia. The whisper of the stone pierced the silence around her, she sincerely wished Rilia would answer. As the stream suddenly washed over her legs, bringing her back to consciousness. Suddenly, the stone flared, and she heard a voice, Rilia's. Just before she managed to talk to Rilia, she fell back into consciousness, right into Cambierres arms…

Ade stared up, looking right into Cambierres dark eyes. Hmm, she thought, who is that cute guy… Then she realized that it was Cambierres arms she was in.

Ade: EEEEEEEEEK, CAMBIERRES YOU MOLESTER. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME HERE TO SPY ON ME.

Cambierres: Huh, what?

Ade: STOP HOLDING ME, YOU IDIOT.

Cambierres: Ok, sure

Ade: OWWWWWWWWWWW, DIE CAMBIERRES!

A/N: You could've guessed, he dropped her…

After Ade had rested a while from being dropped, they set off. And again, it was a boring ride to Corus. By nightfall, they got to Corus.

A/N: Yes, I could've elaborated MUCH more. But, well, yea… Hehe… Oh yes, in the next two chappies, THEY'LL BE MEETING ALANNA, JON, GEORGE, DAINE, NUMY, THAYET, KEL, DOM, NEAL, etc.!


	6. Chapter 5: Cambierres the Baboon

(A/N: Yes, they have arrived in Corus. Hmmm… After a lot of cursing from Ade directed to Cambierres… Well, I have NO idea how they managed to get there by nightfall, but they did )

The instant they arrived in Corus, Cambierres spied a booth. ( Those little thingies that take your picture after they talk enough crap about the town)

Cambierres: Oooooooooooooooooh, let's take a picture!

Ade: No way I'm gonna stand there and listen to those mechanical little idiots talking crap about Corus.

Cambierres: Come on… Please…

And he dragged her to the booth… And pressed the button that activates those mecha thingies…

Mecha thingy: HIIIIIIIIIIIII! WELCOME TO CORUS-

Ade: EEEEEEEK, IS THE VOLUME TOO LOUD OR SOMETHING?

Cambierres: HUH? WHATTTT! (Obviously deafened by the Mecha thingy's voice)

Ade: UNPLUG THE DAMN THING! NOW!

Mecha thingy: (Still blabbering away)

Ade: HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?

Mecha thingy: THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO FACTS ABOUT CORUS, THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.

SNAP!

Ade: Well, at least it's over…

Cambierres: Hey… This pic sucks. Can we take another one?

Ade: AND LIVE THROUGH THAT AGAIN?

Cambierres: Well… Duh…

Ade: NO WAY.

Cambierres: But this one sucks…

Ade: Let me see that

Cambierres: Will we take another one if you think it's ugly?

Ade: Uh, let's see… NO

Cambierres: Ple-

Ade: Oh, shut up, Cambierres

Upon further inspection, Ade spied something on the back of the picture card. "Hey, look… There's a note behind this card…"

"Thanks for taking a picture in Corus. Your prize for having the WORST picture ever taken is… A meeting with King Jonathan himself! WHOOOO! PRAISE THE KING!"

Ade: Talk about ego…

Cambierres: Hey… They voted us worst picture ever?

Ade: Awwww. Whatever, let's get moving, I came here to see King Jonathan.

They got to an inn where they stayed for the night. They left their horses in the inn while they went to book a meeting with Jon.

(At Jon's Palace)

They walked around, lost. (I dunno how they got past the guards too… The guards must be slacking!) Then suddenly Cambierres shouted," GIANT! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN!" Ade, turned around and in one swift move had her scimitar's blade on the nape of the giant's neck. Glancing up, she saw the man's face. Ade's face turned a deep red,"Uh…Sssssorry, Sir Raoul…", slowly lowering her blade. Raoul just ploughed through them, apparently in a BAD mood.

Cambierres: Talk about bad attitude.

Ade: SHHHHHH. That was SIR Raoul…

As they wandered around more, getting more and more lost by the second, suddenly, Cambierres spied a door that was made of PURE crystal.

Cambierres: Ooooooh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiny…

Ade: GET BACK HERE, CAMBIERRES

But he only walked towards the door like a hypnotized idiot. (Well, he IS an idiot) Ade could only follow and sigh. Cambierres pushed the door open…

And George landed on him! With his daggers, he pinned him on the floor with his daggers. As Ade stumbled into the room after Cambierres, George turned to her, pulling out more daggers to pin Ade down too. But Ade was trained with her blade and defended herself until she managed to say a word to him.

Ade: Baron George!

George: Eh, little miss, what are you doing in the palace?

Ade: I've come to see King Jonathan

George: Oh, that baboon with you?

Cambierres: I'M NOT A BABOON, am I?

Ade: SHUT UP, CAMBIERRES

George: Hmm… You two seem to have kicked it off well together…

Ade: He's an idiot

George: Duh, I'm not blind. Anybody could see he's an idiot

Cambierres: (Muttering) I'm not a baboon, am I?

Ade: Let's add insane to the list of adjectives that describe him

George: Sure

Ade: Hey, where's Lady Alanna?

George: Uh… She's throwing a temper in the practice courts…

Ade: Why are you up here?

George: Uh… To get away from her…

Ade: Oh, you're smart to do that

George: Thanks… But I don't think we'll still be safe in a few more seconds…

Ade: Why?

George: Uh… Can you hear the stomping on the stairs? She's coming up…

Ade: Uh oh…

George: HIDE!

Ade: Yupp, HIDE

George: In the cupboard!

Just when they got in the cupboard, Alanna stomped into the room.

(In the cupboard)

George: Hey, we left that baboon out there…

Ade: Oh…

George: I wonder what she'll do to him…

Ade: Yea… What will she do to him…

Just then, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" came from outside.

(A/N: Wahahaa. Is Cambierres gonna die! I promise I'll be evil and make him die! )


	7. Chapter 6: Lots of wierd stuff in Corus

(A/N: WHOOO! I'm continuing where I left off. When Cambierres got attacked by a rampaging Lioness. Please be reminded that I am currently working under the pressure of Mystique Phoenix bearing down on me with glares to update)

(Where we left off)

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

(Hmm…let's think, who did it come from?)

Ade burst open the door and grabbed her blade from her side. Before staring stunned at the scene before her. Cambierres was pinned to the floor with two swords at his neck and Lady Alanna on him.

Cambierres: DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME! PLEASE!

Alanna: Shut up, you moron. Before I beat you to a pulp.

Ade: Whoa, hey, Lady Alann-

Alanna: (Heads turn sharply towards Ade)  
Ade: Uh… I'll just make myself disappear now…

Alanna: (Snort) Now back to silencing you, moron.

Cambierres: NOOOOOO, don't do anyth-

BLAM!

Just then, Numair slams through the door. Carrying a vial that contained some lavender coloured liquid.

Numy: Alanna! Stop right there. Take some of this potion. It'll stabilize your condition.

Alanna: What condition?

Numy: Uh, the unstable mental condition that you got when you were a female page dressed up as a male and somehow got this unstable mental condition

Alanna: Arghhhhh, I knew that affected me somehow. Give it here.

Numy passes the vial to Alanna. Crossing his fingers behind his back, I hope it doesn't turn her blue again, he thinks. Alanna snatches the vial and gulps down the potion.

Alanna: Hey, this actually works… I feel happy…

Numy: Thank god that didn't turn you into a blue lady knight…

Alanna: WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T TESTED IT OUT YET?

Numy: Uh… Why of course not… Who else has a better mental condition to test it out on than you?

Alanna: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DIE NUM-

Silence.

Ade: Uh, what happened to Lady Alanna?

Numy: I have no idea

Cambierres: Hey look, there's a cute little pink bunny there!

Ade: Huh, where?

Cambierres: Right where that violent lady was standing a moment ago…

Ade, Numy and George: WHAT!

And in the spot where Alanna was a second ago…

Was a bright PINK, very EVIL-looking rabbit.

Numy: Uh oh…

Ade: Mithros!

George: MY WIFE IS A BRIGHT PINK RABBIT?

Cambierres: That bunny is cute, can I have it as a pet?

(So, somehow, that potion transformed Alanna into a rabbit. Let's see Numy take the blame from George.)

George: Numair, WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO HER?

Numy: Uh, she's looking like a pink rabbit?

George: Something that is not the obvious?

Numy: Uh… She's suffering the aftereffects of Daine's dirty pink socks soaked in the potion?

(I know what you're thinking. DAINE WEARS PINK SOCKS?)

George: Hey, she's actually kinda cute this way…

Just then, the bunny jumped up and bit George's hand.

George: OUCH!

Numy: She's cute if you can stand the fact that she's a cute EVIL rabbit.

George: Yupp…

Ade: Uh, what's gonna happen to her, if you forgot the real problem is that she isn't herself anymore…

Numy: Uh… I have no idea… I think I'll start on a cure right now.

Pink bunny Alanna: NUMAIR! GET ME BACK TO MY OWN SELF NOW!

Numy: Uh, sure thing, pink bunny. Uh, I mean, Alanna.

And he runs off with Alanna the pink bunny chasing after him.

Ade: Phew, at least they're gone

George: A little bit of piece now?

Cambierres: Hey… My bunny just ran away…

(In Numy and Daine's room)

Numy has managed to return to his room and close the door before Alanna got through. Daine was sitting on the bed smiling amusedly when she saw Numy in a rush to get through the door.

Daine: What's up?

Numy: SOME PINK BUNNY IS AFTER ME

Daine: Let me talk to it. I'll see what's wrong with it, and who did it injustice

Numy: About that part…

Daine: What about it?

Numy: I was the one who turned it pink…

Daine: Oh, better get working on a cure for it now, I'll try to calm it down.( She said that upon hearing that banging on the door)

Numy: Uh, sure.

Just when Numair settled down at his desk to start on the cure, Daine opened the door and a pink bunny charged in. Pouncing on Numair the instant it spied him.

Numair: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME

Daine: Uh… Cute little pwinky bunny, would you mind not hurting Numair?

Pink Bunny Alanna: YES, I WOULD MIND (She answered much to Diane's shock, in English, making it unnecessary for her to use her Wild Magic)

Daine: (Speechless) Uh…

Numair: GET IT OFF ME!

Alanna: GET WORKING ON THE CURE NOW

Numair: Sure, IF YOU'D GET OFF ME

Alanna: GET ON IT

Numair: Okay, okay

Alanna remained on Numy's shoulder while he worked on the cure. Daine sat on the bed and stared at the two of them in shock, sometimes asking " Ttttthat's Alanna?". Numair finally finished the cure at night, this time trying to neutralize the pink colour with his own dirty red socks.

(Again, I know you're thinking. NUMAIR WEARS RED SOCKS?)

The cure was finally done. And, Alanna was finally stopping with the shouting and thumping on Numair's shoulder.

Numy: Okay, Alanna, it's done

Alanna: Good, just that, I don't want to be the test object this time, YOU be it.

Numy: M-

And Alanna kicked it into his mouth before he finished what he was going to say.

And…

NUMAIR TURNED A BRIGHT PINK TOO.

Numy: What happened to me, Daine?

Daine: You're pppppink…

Alanna: (Laughing away at the colour Numair's skin was currently was)

Numy: (Doing something you people DEFINITELY don't wanna hear about now) Hey, my underwear is pink too!

Alanna: (Laughing away)

Daine: (Wide eyed in shock)

At this point, Numy goes naked. ( I know it's clichéd… but it's fun to make Numy look idiotic)

Numy runs around with his PINK underwear on, shrieking like a school boy.

Numy: WOOHOO, I'm pink!

Alanna: HEY, GET BACK HERE, I NEED A CURE, REMEMBER?

Daine: (Still wide eyed in shock)

(A/N: Hey, it's fun to have Numy look stupid. Credits to Mystique Phoenix for help with the idea. I would have made Jon naked if she hadn't said he ALWAYS goes naked, R&R please!)


	8. Chapter 7: Pink bunny and Blue hamster?

(A/N: Yes, I'm back with this story again. AGAIN due to Mystique Phoenix. Let's carry on without the part where Numy is still pink and naked… Cambierres is much more original, in the case of Mystique Phoenix… She'll probably screw up my comp if I carried on making Numy go naked.)

So, Numy got his clothes on again and is normal coloured while Alanna is still a wee bit unlike herself… For one, she's not a bunny anymore and neither is she pink. But well, let's say, Numy's cures don't work well on Lionesses.

So, guess what?

Alanna is now a cute, furry, blue, hamster, that has a maniacal look in its eye.

Guess what again?

Alanna somehow managed to turn Numy's closet totally pink with her tiny hamster claws.

(In Numair and Daine's room)

Daine: Well… It's an improvement, she's not pink or a bunny anymore…

Numair: SHE HAS SHARPER CLAWS AND IS EVEN SMALLER NOW, SHE TURNED MY WHOLE CLOSET PINK!

Daine: Uh… Well…

Numair: Do something with her while I prepare another cure…

Daine: (Sigh) Oh wells… Come here, Alanna…

Alanna: Squeak ( Or whatever noise hamsters make)

Daine: She could at least say yes in English.

Numair: Hey, that might mean she can't talk our language anymore!

Alanna, taking that as the cue to climb up Numair's pants and crawl up his leg, did exactly that. (Don't ever try this at home kids)

Making Numair shriek like a girl.

Numair: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK, GET IT OFF ME, I HATE HAMSTERS!

Daine: Didn't you use a hamster as a test object before?

Numair: THAT HAMSTER WASN'T BLUE OR EVIL!

Daine: Hmmm, good point.

Numair: So, are you gonna help me get her off?

Daine: Let's see… Nope. Cya.

And Daine chose the smart thing to do and rushed off somewhere.

(Back with Cambierres and Ade)

Ade: Hmm, wonder what's happening with Numair and Lady Alanna…

Cambierres: MY BUNNY!

George: Well, at least we're having peace while Numair is getting the rap from Alanna…

At this time, Jon decides to run in, in his new PINK shirt and breeches.

(You must be wondering, why do they all have pink stuff. Well, I hate pink, though no offence to anyone.)

Jon shrieks out: " HAIL THE KING OF PINK! JOHNATHAN OF CONTE!"

George and Ade: Uh, dots.

Cambierres: WAIT FERR ME! I'll just go get my pink gear and we can go around the castle a-dancing together!

Jon: Sure thing! I do love a fellow pink lover!

(Yupp, Jon's totally psycho in this fic)

Cambierres pulls out some pink gear from somewhere and puts it on. (Oh look, it really complements Jon) And they go off 'a-dancing' together around the palace.

Ade: Woah, that was freaky…

George: Fully agree…

George: So, what did you come here for?

Ade: Uh, I came to-

(A/N: Not gonna let you hear what she came here for! Are you dying to see what's happening with the two dancing maniacs in pink and the situation of the blue hamster? Reply in a review please. I'll decide whether to continue that or just go on with Ade and Cambierres NORMALLY, or as normal as they can get.)


End file.
